User talk:Knuckles the Echidna Lover
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jinty Railway Productions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Knuckles the Echidna Lover page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Precursor Daxter! (Talk) 01:39, June 29, 2012 Lily, I wish I could help you, but my family doesn't want me associating with you anymore. If they would let me, I'd be rushing to your aid faster than Sonic. But, they won't. I'm sorry... --Duck Dax is mad at you for hopping from guy to guy, and he even told me you cheated on me. I don't think there is a way us to be able to talk again, as my family thinks that an internet relationship is unhealthy (despite my protests), but I will make a small visit for Christmas this year. So you might see me then. While on the subject of Christ, I'm very thrilled that you're converting to Christianity and refraining from sex. --Duck Seems you already know why Dax is mad. Well, I'm not angry, but I'm a little ashamed that you made my best friend mad. -- Duck Sorryz about this I'll probably be online a little bit later than I normally am, sorry about that! Once you get to know me, you either love me or you hate me, or both. The one downside if you hate me, is I never go away no matter how hard you try. *creeper smile* I am always watching. You are unable to EVER get rid of me. *evil laugh* (talk) 00:50, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey....could you lift the bann from this chat for me and fyi I QUIT CHILL. Because Boom was being an ass Son Of Light/Sword Of The Sun: ~ Apallo ~ 23:20, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Shall we resume the RP? You sorta took off on me. --Duck ... Lily, I tried to get on chat, but my firewall has glitched it up, so we may just have to talk via talkpages. --Needlemouse So if you got my above message loud and clear, I ask you wait for me until either my firewall relents or until December 24. --Needlemouse Thank you, Lily. On another note, I want you to Google this: Sonic Live in Sydney - Thank You For Being You. If you can find somewhere to listen to it, please do. The song may sound a little corny, but I listened to it and it reminded me of us. --Needlemouse I can't get on chat, Lily. --Needlemouse (talk) 01:33, November 1, 2012 (UTC) *holds Lily in my arms* Oh, Lily. I'm sorry. I'll keep trying later on. --Needlemouse (talk) 11:14, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Lily, I can't get on chat. It won't load. I'll try again later. --Needlemouse (talk) 21:27, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Lily, my firewall has reawakened. I can't get on chat. I'm sorry, my love... --The Purveyor of Fish (talk) 12:09, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Apologies Lily, I'm sorry I haven't been able to get on. Every time my firewall reawakens, it is merciless. I'll keep trying to get on, so please wait for me. If you get this message, please reply. --Your loving raccoon (talk) 22:17, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay then, my sweetest fox, Bree... --The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 23:01, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Lily, the firewall won't let me access the blog's comment. I think the talkpages may be our only way of talking. --The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 23:23, November 20, 2012 (UTC) *kisses Lily* Today I sketched a boy raccoon and a girl fox with cubs. --The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 00:10, November 21, 2012 (UTC) It was an analogy of us spending our lives together. --The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 01:50, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Very good. --The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 02:19, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I see. Well, I'll be awaiting it's completion. And are you sure you don't want me making you a present? --The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 02:38, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Same over here, my love. Ev--The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 04:57, November 22, 2012 (UTC)ery day when I come home, I try to get on chat. But, however, the Satan's lapdog that is my firewall always blocks me. Well, the good news is that it's a holiday weekend here in America, so I can keep trying to get on! --The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 03:20, November 21, 2012 (UTC) *passionately makes out with Lily* --The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 03:38, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Oops, guess I forgot. ^^; --The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 03:46, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's soon to be midnight, and I am tired... I must go now, my love... *starts towards burrow* Good night... feel free to join me in here if you wish... *enters* --The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 04:32, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm here. --The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 03:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Let's just talk in our talkpages. --The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 03:25, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Umm... foxes and raccoons?... --The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 03:40, November 22, 2012 (UTC) The social interaction between the raccoon and the grey and red foxes. Lily, I'm getting off now; got a family get-together going on tomorrow. Goodnight. --The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 04:57, November 22, 2012 (UTC) The chat is blocked? The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 03:20, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, at least talk still works. *hugs Lily* The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 03:45, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I took off; my firewall suddenly cut me off. --The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 02:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes I am... --Needlemouse (talk) 01:16, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I can't. Please tell me what you have to say. --Needlemouse (talk) 01:19, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you have. But I was informed tonight by an anonymous source that you had been making out with Skull. I actually have been feeling saddened by this, because I really feel like you're using me. --Needlemouse (talk) 01:25, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Well Lily, while I do believe you, and I do not by any means hate you, I'm going to have to put our relationship into "just friends" status for a while. I still do like you, but for now, it's going to have to be like this until we can figure this out. I'm sorry, but this has to be done. --Needlemouse (talk) 01:33, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I understand this. But we can still be friends; you are not an awful person, you just don't like being alone. I'm also glad you're not upset. --Needlemouse (talk) 01:38, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I'm glad that someone can see me - an autistic tub who carries around a plastic goldfish - as very dear to their heart. --Needlemouse (talk) 01:45, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like you are as eccentric as I. --Needlemouse (talk) 01:50, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid I can't; my firewall is active, and I am stuck in MonoBook. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:41, March 3, 2013 (UTC) not the most convenient time, as i have a friend over, but i'm on right now ~wlf Get Out Now I am sick and tired of you treating my friends and others like crap. The time has come for you to learn a lesson in manners and how to be. So guess what? YOU'RE BANNED. Yep. I don't want to see your worthless hide here ever again. You've angered me for the last time. And now you're gonna pay for it. Live with it. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 22:09, April 25, 2013 (UTC)